


Yu Bakery

by peanutbitter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Attempt at Humor, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Oh Sehun is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbitter/pseuds/peanutbitter
Summary: Chanyeol is a mechanic that suddenly has a trainee, a boyfriend, a crazy dentist, a rich weird guy and a pissed off florist hanging out at his shop all the time. He didn't ask for any of it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Yu Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a bed story i was telling my sister one night (it was the price i had to pay for a foot rub), i didn't really think about wiriting it until last month, so here is my attempt at ot12 comedy. It's self indulgent and won't make a lot of sense, but if you like it enough, please leave a comment so i will know if i should continue with it.  
> English is not my first language, but i'm trying!

If someone asked Park Chanyeol what was the best addition to Street 17, his answer would be Yu Bakery, Kim Minseok's bakery. Chanyeol was a mechanic, known as "Chanyeol, the mechanic", or "Mister Park, the mechanic", but in this case only by the school kids who came to fix their bicycles for free. To his mother, Chanyeol was "Chanyeol, who didn't go to college". It was kind of stupid to insist on that title, because the truth is that Chanyeol didn't even finish high school. Since he started helping his father in the shop at the age of 7, Chanyeol knew that it was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life - that is, if he survived long enough to get there. After his father's death, while still in school, Chanyeol took over the shop. His mother didn't care much that Chanyeol worked there, the problem with him was not having a diploma to show off, but the boy knew that his mother was grateful for not having to support her small family alone. His younger sister was in college and, for Chanyeol, that was good enough. For a long time, the Park workshop was the only place on 17th Street that saw any movement. There was a record store, but nothing fancy, and an old flower shop belonging to an equally old lady, and in all, it was a quiet street. 

Until the bakery.

Chanyeol could remember exactly the day the bakery first opened its doors. It was a sunny morning, four days after his 23rd birthday, which had sucked, by the way. He had not eaten anything that morning, since his mother decided to start the day talking about his cousin Joonhyun, recently graduated in law. Law was cool, interesting, necessary. But do you know what was also necessary? Someone capable of changing a carburetor under the scorching midday sun with an asshole trying to teach him how to do his own job. Going out without eating was the best option, compared to listening to the monthly diploma speech. However, being hungry while working, listening to the misfortune of a pigeon that would not get the fuck out of his workshop was killing his morning, and it was 9am still. 

It was there, at 9:04, that Chanyeol noticed the bakery. As if it had appeared by magic, with a glass window and a narrow door, the moss-green sign indicating "open" in golden cursive. It was the best thing he could see that day.

It took him no more than ten seconds to cross the street, feeling like a cartoon character following the aroma of sweet breads, pies and cookies. When he opened the door, his steps were followed by the tinkle of a small bell positioned just above his head. The bakery was small, with six tables spread across the space and a long counter with a few benches. The menu on the wall indicated the prices of various types of sweets and coffees, as well as several other carbohydrates that would make any fitness hipster turn around. Or maybe not, since the coffee prices were very affordable.

"Good morning!" Chanyeol awakened from his reverie by the excited greeting that came from the boy in front of him, with tidy brown hair and eyes that looked like they belonged to a fox.

The boy in question was actually Kim Minseok, who was not a boy, since he was 3 years older than Chanyeol himself.

That was four years ago. It was a memory he cherished, as he had become a loyal customer of the bakery.

Some time later, came the antique dealer Versailles, which was run by Doh Kyungsoo and Kim Junmyeon, one of the weirdest couples that Chanyeol had ever seen in his life. Kyungsoo was a little guy, but with strong arms and a fierce glare. Junmyeon was all smiles, friendly and never passed by the workshop without wishing him a good day.

Then there was Dr. Kim Jongdae's dental office, a man that walked fast and spoke even faster, who set an example of a beautiful smile whenever Chanyeol saw him.

The last store to open was Apadravya, a clothing boutique that had been in operation for just over a year, belonged to Huang Zitao, who always insisted that he be called only "Tao", a tall young man from a wealthy family who, despite not looking like a businessman, managed to maintain a great movement in his store.

It was a group of interesting people, whom Chanyeol was sure that, under different circumstances, would never be able to form a friendship. As it was not the case, Chanyeol was happy to be able to say that he got along well with all the other neighbors. The point was not to look too closely at the issues that seemed to be unfolding on that street.

Starting his day like any other, Chanyeol went over to Yu Bakery, with his overalls still unbuttoned, a newspaper under his left arm. Minseok used to joke that the newspaper was supposed to make him look older, but Chanyeol really liked to sit and read the news. Despite what his mom thought, he was not a complete ignorant.

That morning, however, it was not Minseok who met him at the counter. In his place was a short boy. He held a book in one hand, the other ruffling his dyed hair.

"Good morning... where's Minseok?"

"He went up just now, I think he forgot his phone or something"

"Oh, alright. I don't mean to be rude but why are you here? I mean, are you working here now or something?"

Chanyeol knew that he had sounded completely silly, but at times he was terrible at expressing himself.

"Yeah! I started today, actually. Do you want anything?"

"A coffee with sugar and two of those sweet bread"

The boy nodded, heading for the machine.

Chanyeol remained prostrate where he was, with his head down, fiddling with the buttons of his overalls. It was not more than two minutes before the bell announced someone else entering the bakery.

However, in that case, the bell would not be necessary. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon did not usually go hand in hand during the day, but when they went out together, they were followed by the unforgettable murmur of argument, as Minseok used to say.

"It was an old piece, Kyungsoo! It was damaged, there was no way to avoid it"

"Yes, if you paid attention to where you're going. The entire point of it is that it's old"

The tone difference between Junmyeon, who spoke fervently, and Kyungsoo, who responded in a dry as a desert voice was even comical sometimes.

"Forget it, alright? Good morning Chanyeol!"

"Good morning, Jun" he replied, waving.

"Is Minseok not around today?"

"Looks like he forgot something home, but he has a new employee"

"It makes sense. Ah, isn't that Mrs. Byun's grandson? The flower shop lady?"

"Yes, I am!" said the boy, who was now returning with the coffee and bread Chanyeol had asked for. "My name is Baekhyun, by the way"

"She had mentioned that her grandson would take care of the shop, the last time I went there"

"Yeah, but the plants didn't like me very much, so she got someone else to look after it"

Chanyeol left the two talking and went to sit with Kyungsoo, who was lookinh gloomy.

"What's up, Smeagol, what's up today?

Kyungsoo snorted, placing his hand on his forehead.

"It's not even eighth in the freaking morning and he already broke a piece, Chanyeol! And don't call me that, I told you"

"Ok, ok get it. Want one?" 

Chanyeol waved a piece of bread in front of Kyungsol, who just sighed. 

"Yeah, alright, give it here"

Chanyeol pushed the plate towards Kyungsoo, laughing at his tortured expression. It was a recurring topic between them, Junmyeon always broke something, a disaster in person. Kyungsoo was dedicated to finding the old pieces, but it was difficult to keep them for selling, with Junmyeon walking around the store.

"Ah, Soo, are you eating already?"

Junmyeon pouted, pulling up a chair. He had two cups in hand, while Baekhyun followed with cakes.

"Here, have a nice morning!"

"Thank you, Baek"

Junmyeon smiled, as the boy walked away.

"Of course I'm already eating, you take a lifetime to order something"

"If you were a little more functional in the morning, I would let you order. However, I don't want to scare the new guy just yet"

"Why are you worried about him?"

"Ah, Kyungsoo, honestly!"

"Hey guys, it's always great to see you fighting, but I have to go now, see you later" he said, before getting up "and thank you, Baekhyun, good luck with your first day!"

The boy waved, smiling, as Chanyeol headed out.

Another normal morning, he thought, as he opened the shop. It was Monday, which meant that soon Yifan would arrive, probably in the Porsche he had been driving for a few months. It was a beautiful machine and Chanyeol was even afraid to touch it, but Yifan had been in his workshop for over a year and always showed up with some luxury car, so he was used to it, even considered the other a friend already. He wasn't sure what he worked with, but it must be something important.

"Hey! Chanyeol, sir?"

He had just buttoned up his overalls when he heard the monotonous voice calling him.

Standing at the entrance of the workshop were two boys, both of whom had brown hair, but one was slightly taller and had a bored face while the other looked ashamed to be there.

"My friend Jongin here wants to do a job interview" said the tall one, in a monotone voice.

"I'm not hiring anyone right now"

"But you should, there are many more stores in this part of the neighborhood than before, there will be more movement, and classes are starting too"

"Sehun!" the other boy, Jongin, was now as red as a tomato.

"What? I'm telling the truth. Look, Jongin knows about cars, he fixed a Chevette alone in his garage, I think it’s an investment, you don’t even have to pay a salary. Just let him see things around, he doesn't have much to do, he won't be attending college"

At that moment Chanyeol found out that he had hired the boy.

Chanyeol had no plans to hire an employee, but the shy guy who had said just one word in those three minutes had won him over simply because he was in the same position Chanyeol had been in when he was that age.

"Okay, but he won't work for free. You can start today if you want"

"Oh, good, because he already told his father that he was going to start today. Oh, and can you fix ny bike's ire? I work on the others side of the street, at the record store, can I leave it here until later?

"You can leave it there, but you don't have to call me sir, I'm not that old"

"Okay, mister. I'll stop by later for us to head back together, alright? Good luck!"

And, patting his friend on the back, Sehun went on his way.

"Hey, Jongin, right? Did he really call me mister?"

The boy, now relaxed, nodded.

"He's like that with everyone"

"My God. Change your clothes back there, you don't want to get your shirt dirty, right?" Laughing, Chanyeol went to finish organizing his tools.

∆

Life has always felt like a Nickelodeon award. Several people that nobody really cared about, gathered in a closed place, an annoying song playing in the background and a strange goo raining rom nowhere.

Sehun knew that no one expected great feats from himself, least of all his parents. He was constantly called apathetic, even by his mother, who took him to various psychologists, looking for an explanation to why her son was so indifferent to everything. Depression, perhaps?

Nobody understood that Sehun had seen it all. In music, movies, the books he read between tutoring.

"What are men, compared to rocks and mountains?"

He didn't have to go far to try something new, just play a record on that old player that he had taken from his grandfather's house, after his death. The old man could come and listen to music with him, if hell got boring. Sehun didn't know if there was a hell, he didn't believe in much, but there had to be a place for selfish and prejudiced people like his family.

Currently, Sehun had a unique pleasure: working at the record store.

Since he had no plans to study anything yet, he had to get a job. He couldn't stay at Jongin's house without contributing in any way.

Sehun loved Jongin, almost like Lestat loved Louis. In a possessive and admired way, but still love.

He was not in love, not at all. Everything he felt for his best friend was platonic, but when he met Jongin, he felt for the first time that connection with another human being he had never had before.

A connection he now felt with the record store.

The owner, a man who didn't have much time to take care of the place, spent most of his time outside, doing who knows what. Sehun was alone in that cubicle, surrounded by old things, listening to music all day.

Beatles, Kansas, Whitney Houston, Black Pumas, Lady Gaga and so on. It was music and each one showed something different, or the same vision of something common and that Sehun didn't have any experience with: love.

It's not that Sehun was a cold boy, he was just sure that until then he did not experience these emotions in the same way as other people.

The record store was the best place on 17th Street, in his opinion, but the bakery nearby was close to usurping that title. He had been working at the store for just over a year, and when he arrived, the bakery was already there.

They had the best brownie in the region.

That day, however, the brownies had run out early, which left his day with a bitter taste. The new guy seemed a little lost in what he was doing and Sehun even felt a little compassion for the boy.

"Good Morning!"

Forcing himself to put his book down, he looked to the front door.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

The employee, Baekhyun, was talking to a boy at the front desk. Sehun never denied his curious nature, but he didn't want to be a gossip, so he tried not to show that he was watching the customer.

"Can you make me a latte with almond milk?"

Sehun watched as, for a second, Baekhyun seemed to stall.

"I don't know if we have almond milk, sir"

The customer, much to Sehun and Baekhyun's surprise, smiled.

"So you mean Minseok didn't really train his only employee? You can make a normal latte, I just wanted to see if Min had made any upgrades to his menu"

"Ah, so you know Minseok? Okay, okay, just a moment"

Baekhyun went away and Sehun looked again at the customer, who was now leaning on the counter, where Sehun could get a good view of his profile. He was strange, his chin looked too small for his face, but his nose was beautiful. His voice, he noted, was also pleasant.

He snorted, shaking his head. He was wasting time noticing the appearance of someone he didn't even know.

Gathering his things quickly, Sehun got the backpack on his shoulder and headed towards the door. He didn't even get the time to touch the handle, though, since an invisible force prevented him from it.

The invisible force was actually a hand on his shoulder belonging to someone much shorter than him. Probably much stronger, though.

"Hey, wait, you forgot this"

Sehun, confused, looked at the hand held out in front of him. His book, of course.

"Oh, thanks, I thought I put it in the bag"

He picked up the book and turned, but he was again held back by the hand that was still on his shoulder.

"Do you live here? I don't think I've ever seen you before, my name is Luhan, I work at Dr. Jongdae's office"

"I have been working at the record store for over a year"

The boy now looked embarrassed, but soon recovered and smiled, which was strange, since his face contorted in a weird expression that reminded Sehun of a crumpled sheet.

"Well, see you around, don't forget your stuff again!"

"I rarely do. Thanks, though"

Finally, Luhan let him go. Sehun hoped that something like this wouldn't happen to him again. He didn't know how to deal with strangers, he didn't want to deal with weird strangers, which was definitely the category that Luhan fell into.

Not to mention his beautiful voice.

And ugly smile.

∆

The huge problem with Madeline, Yixing had concluded after a brief conversation, was overexposure to the sun. Which was ridiculous, because he was sure he had warned the lady who bought her that she couldn't leave the fern directly in the sun or in places with many drafts.

The woman must have been stupid, because she had also taken written instructions, it was actually very simple.

"What flowers do you have here? I would like some for my living room"

Yixing would be a monster to hand over any of his flowers to that woman, but it would not be possible, even for her, to kill Genevive, a simple violet.

"Just a second and I'll be back"

Entering the greenhouse at the back of the store, he went towards poor Genevive, murmuring an apology while justifying his actions.

"You know, Vivi, I have to work somewhere and here is the best place for me, unfortunately I can't leave you here, although I would like to, but it would be bad for business, see?"

When he returned, it took a deep breath and all his focus not to curse the woman who was now rubbing her hands all over Madeline's leaves.

Giving new instructions, in addition to repeating the right way to care for a fern, he finally got rid of that annoyance. 

"You know, Edwina, I can't understand. Gardening is not for everyone, but it is not that difficult to care for a simple plant. I gave the instructions, I know I did"

Edwina didn't answer, of course, just remained quiet and purple.

Edwina was an orchid.

"And she should have brought poor Madeline here as soon as she saw the yellowed leaves! Damn, these people are dumb— what the fuck is that?!"

A thump, followed by the familiar tinkling of a vase shattering against the floor, interrupted his complaints.

Turning to the entrance, he was faced with a man apparently in shock, a definitely guilty expression on his face.

"Good morning. Afternoon, I mean, good afternoon. Sorry, I..."

"Broke the vase?" finished Yixing, livid.

"Yes, I mean, no, I broke the vase, you didn't"

"Obviously it wasn't me! I'm not a complete imbecile, after all. I meant that you broke!"

"A-ah, yes, sorry, it was not my intention"

The man looked stunned and Yixing knew it was getting horribly hot lately, but he didn't expect anyone to be so affected.

"Sorry, by the way. I must not curse at customers" He murmured grudgingly, thinking of his earlier comment.

"It's okay, I'm not a customer!"

With a gasp, which at one time had been a laugh, Yixing shook his head. The man was not only clumsy, he was really slow.

"And what can I do for you then, air head?"

"I don't know, I think I forgot, I should go back. How much does this one cost?"

Yixing looked at George's remains, a bud still.

"For his soul? More than you can afford. The vase is 20 bucks."

A guilty expression came over the man's features, who approached, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

Yixing tried to avoid looking when the man clearly stepped on poor George.

"Here, I'm really sorry"

"Okay, it happens more than i care to admit"

"Okay, still, i'm sorry...?

"Yixing"

"Yixing, that. Sorry. I mean, i'm going, have a good day!"

"You too"

He watched as the man left, looking repeatedly at the broken vase, until he finally closed the door.

Well.

Welcome to the neighborhood, Yixing.

∆

"So, did you buy the roses?"

"Hm?"

"The roses, Junmyeon? To put in the vase? The one you almost dropped before you left?"

"Ahh, the roses. No, I didn't buy the roses#

"You were there for about fifteen minutes, Jun!"

"No, I forgot, it must be the heat. Maybe you should go there later, Soo"

The "i don't think i can go back there" was left unsaid.

∆

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, make good choices, drink water, wear a mask.  
> My best wishes to all of you.  
> You can find me on tumblr as peanutbitterrr.


End file.
